


Reunion

by MamaMystique



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, possible post-series, queer Bedelia for forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMystique/pseuds/MamaMystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted on Tumblr as: "Signs of Affection Meme - A Reunion Kiss"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

For all intents and purposes, the woman named Bedelia Du Maurier was dead.

She had never existed it seemed – all traces of her life were gone the moment the snare of the FBI tightened around Hannibal’s neck, and he had begged for her to run. That moment had been uniquely revealing: he, the man content to redirect his pain, his hurt, his influence upon those nearest to him refusing now to topple her with him. She, in her reluctance to listen.

A flash of blonde hair, a torn dress, and the blood slipping from the deep cut at her collarbone were all he could remember now. Even when he found her in his mind palace, escaping the stagnation of Chilton’s torture of him deep within the basement of his newfound prison in Baltimore’s Hospital for the Criminally Insane, he could not see or recall her face clearly. After six years, he stopped trying.

Until a day came when he once again roamed free. By then, the preoccupations of his mind were many: indeed, such was the only excuse he could allow himself.

He had nearly missed her sitting there. Her hair was different. The elegant glasses that balanced on the bridge of her nose were unfamiliar, but not unwelcome. But she would always smell the same – even after all these years she kept the perfume.

She was staring at him from across the plaza, eyes betraying neither wonderment or fear. The woman sitting at the table with her whispered something.

And then she was walking. Towards him, hips swaying, heels clicking, and he could see the scar on her collarbone and the ring on her finger that was not his. “Bedelia,” he murmured as she approached, “you-“

There were no further words from his mouth, her lips bottling up everything he might say. Hannibal was silenced, lost to her and the feeling of their kiss, the slow burn and quiet retreat. Everything came flooding back inside his mind and suddenly his memory palace was teeming with _Bedelia, Bedelia, **Bedelia**_ until she threatened to break the very walls itself.

“I missed you,” he whispered as she pulled away too soon.

“You did?” She wondered softly, almost sadly, before placing another kiss to the corner of his lips. “Now you won’t anymore.”

“Bedelia-”

“Let it be, my love.”

_My love_.

When she returned to the table, she took the woman’s hand in hers and they walked away together.


End file.
